


Tears of an Everlasting Angel

by kawaiibama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crack, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiibama/pseuds/kawaiibama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru was just your average snake-boy/pedo, who only wanted to feel Sasuke's murder tendencies- I mean love.</p>
<p>But alas, he had to turn to his man servant and the wrinkled beauty of Hillary Clinton.</p>
<p>Little did he know that a certain orange-tanned man with abnormally small hands was lurking in the shadows, waiting to confess his love to the snake-man.</p>
<p>★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★</p>
<p>Crack!fic, read at your own risk. Lots of cringe moments.</p>
<p>Did this in memory of all the "bad" fanfics I've read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late for Anime Super Supreme Ultra~ School

Chapter 1

 

The sound of the alarm pierced through the quiet bedroom, awakening the snake overlord from his deep sleep. He immediately got up while kicking the sheets out of the way and opened the curtains with renewed vigor, a grin appearing on his previously sleep ridden face. With his eyes lighting up, he placed his hands on his hips and stood proudly. 

 

“I’m Orochimaru, and today is my first day of high school!”

 

He walked to the windows, opened it and felt the cool morning breeze on his already hard member. 

 

Hillary popped up from behind the windows, visibly blowing cold air onto Orochimaru’s crotch. 

 

Orochimaru flustered, backs away while holding his crotch in embarrassment, “Stop it Hillary-chan!”

 

Hillary threw her wet panties and opened her legs wide enough for him to see her hairy old pussy, “I want you now Orochi-kun.” 

 

This is Hillary Clinton. She’s running for class president this year and has a 4.0 GPA. 

 

“Hillary-chan this is no way for a girl of your stature to be behaving!” Orochimaru said as he got out his whip and chains. 

 

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard approaching the room. 

 

Orochimaru then quickly transformed into a snake and devoured Hillary momentarily. 

 

Kabuto bursts into the snake overlord’s room, still in his sleeping shorts and with a spatula in hand. 

 

“Are you and Hil — ” Kabuto dropped his spatula onto the floor in shock.

 

“It's not what it looks like!” Orochimaru said as he felt Hilary fingering herself in his stomach.

 

Kabuto reached for Hillary's hand, “Hillary this is the last time!!! You promised you wouldn’t see him again!”

 

Suddenly Hillary handcuffed herself to the bed and put the key in her pussy, “I won’t leave until someone makes me come……..HARD…..!!!”

 

“I made you come last time.” Kabuto exhaled tiredly and sat beside Orochimaru, “Alright onii-chan bring her out.” 

 

Orochimaru regurgitated Hillary and she plopped onto the floor, a soppy mess, her fingers still inside of her. 

 

Kabuto unzipped his pants revealing a small snake attached to his crotch, “Are you ready Hillary-senpai?”

 

Hillary continued to finger herself but at a faster pace, “Hurry up!!!” She screeched, “My manko is aching for your snake ochin-chin to penetrate me!!”

 

“Bite the pillow cuz I’m goin in raw,” Suddenly Kabuto turned Hillary around and spread her buttcheeks wide, “Surprise!”

 

His snake slithersedviolently into her pink butthole. 

 

“Ah! It feels so good!” She cried out. “I can feel it slithering all around in my bum!”

 

Orochimaru, still in his large snake form, started to lick Hillary’s puss puss as she screamed in ecstasy, her sweet nectar juices running down her thick, wrinkled thighs.

 

Kabuto yawned while thrusting perfectly in sync with Orochimaru’s licking, “Are you done yet Hillary-senpai?” 

 

At the same time he was licking Hillary's sweet flower, Orochimaru started rubbing his snake dick on the inside of Hillary’s thigh. “Go faster Kabuto, fuck her like you would fuck Obama-Sensei.” 

 

And with those words Kabuto started pumping into Hilary like a jackhammer. 

 

“ORRAAAAORAAAAORAAAAA” yelled Kabuto, while imagining he was fucking his chocolate love, as he came long and hard in Hillary's old lady taint. 

 

Hillary twitched violently, convulsing all over the stained hardwood floors of Orochimaru’s bedroom. Kabuto collapsed on top of Hillary’s naked raisin body, panting heavily. 

 

Orochimaru looked at the tired two. 

 

He then looked at his own, still rigid member.

 

Sadly, he walked over to a corner and tenderly stroked his snake penis sadly until he burst all over the wall, a single tear rolling down his pale cheek. 

 

Kabuto looked at the clock, “We’re gonna be late for  ★★★~ Anime Super Supreme Ultra~School! ★★★ ”

 

Papa began handing everyone a piece of toast, “Here put this in your mouth.”

 

Naked and covered in fluids, they all ran off to school with a piece of toast in their mouth.

 

Little did they know, a certain orange tanned man was peering into their bedroom window, as he bit his abnormally small hands, seething with jealousy, “Those damn immigrants.”

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★


	2. ★★★NEW CHARACTERS APPROACHING!!!★★★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sasuke on the bus goes, "MURDER, MURDER, MURDER!!!!!!!"
> 
> And things start to get ★★CRAAAAZZYYYYYYY★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life.....

Chapter 2

 

“Hey worm-dick! Hurry up we almost missed the bus!!” Orochimaru heard as the trio ran to the bus stop.

 

It was Jay-kun, Orochimaru’s childhood friend from the 90s. Although he treated Orochimaru cruelly, they both knew that he cared about his friend and was currently helping him to seduce Orochimaru’s unrequited love, Sasuke Uchiha.

 

Orochimaru partially transformed into a snake and used his long snake tail to grab onto the bus, and pulled himself into the bus along with Jay-kun. 

 

“Good morning to you too Jay-kun,” Orochimaru sighed and sat on a free seat on the bus when he noticed from the corner of his eye a certain black haired emo child with murderous tendencies. 

 

He blushed, feeling the doki-doki in his chest. He wanted to go over there and give him the best blowjob ever, but alas…

 

His love would never be realized as Sasuke was in elementary school. 

 

He would need to wait for Sasuke to be rated R18 for his love to be realized. 

 

But he could do it, FOR LOVE. After all it was Sasuke’s fault for looking so fergalicious, like why did an elementary school kid have such a luscious ass anyways?

 

(Fergalicious, definition: make the boys go loco)

 

“So, did you finish your Fanfic Conspiracy Theories homework? You know how Sailor Moon-sensei gets when we don't conspire with her.” Jay-kun asked Orochimaru.

 

“I…” Orochimaru pulls his hands to his face and whispers ‘kyaaa’ softly. “I-I got stuck on the lemon part… I’m not good at writing NSFW…” 

 

JAY GRINS SO HARD.

 

“Oh. I can help you with that.” (Softly whispers ‘oraaoraaoraa’)

 

“S-stop Jay-kun… Don’t whisper that in public…” Orochimaru covers his crotch shyly and looks out the window, ignoring the two elderly individuals sitting in front of them eyeing them strangely. “And anyways! We need to get to class… We’re still late… “ The toast in his mouth begins to sag, like his sad snake dick.

 

_ SCREECH. _

 

The bus comes to a FUCKING HALT. 

 

“MY FUCKING TOAST.” Orochimaru hisses. The soggy bread flies across the bus and slaps the front window with a loud SLAP, somehow breaking the glass. Physics man.

 

“There’s someone in the way!” shouts the bus driver. Everyone gasps and rushes to the front of the bus. There stands someone who elicits more gasps from them…

 

★★★WHO’S THAT POKEMON!!!!!★★★

 

A loud theme song blares from who knows where…………..

 

It’s the American Anthem. And the screeching of bald eagles. Also explosions. Like three of them cuz ‘murica. 

 

Barack Obama-sensei steps out from the school, wearing a stern expression. 

 

“I’m arresting your entire school for treason and shitposting.” 

 

Kabuto, who everyone forgot was there, came hard at the sight of the African American president, coating everyone around him in his smelly, sticky semen. For some reason the elderly couple enjoyed this, as “Touch My Body” played mysteriously in the background. 

 

Kabuto stretched out his wrists behind his back and bent over, “Daddy please. I’ve been bad. Make me your political prisoner. Spank my jiggly jello thighs.”

 

Hillary Clinton finished up her toast and rolled her eyes, kicking the door open to shit post some more in front of Obama-sensei. Or you know, just shit in front of him. 

 

“Hey that's my line!” Jordan yelled from the front of the bus, his pants unbuckled ready to take a massive shit in front of Obama.

Obama looked repulsively at the young man, walking into the bus consciously. 

 

“Obama-sensei! What are you doing here?” Jay-kun,  _ clearly _ the only sane person on the bus, asked.

 

“Well, my fellow American — ”

 

“I'm not American — ”

 

Gasps could be heard from around the bus, as well as through the fourth wall from the writers who are very Canadian, beavers and all. 

 

“I was summoned by the potato overlord, who told me that people aren't worshiping his starchiness nearly enough. So he told me to make it rain with the tears of those who will suffer from death by onion.” The president said cheerily, despite the dark message.

 

“B-But, onions…. They…!! They go great with potatoes!!” Kabuto who had been quiet this whole time after his massive orgasm, chimed in unexpectedly. 

 

As if the potato overlord could smell the bullshit (like literally), Jordan was chosen to be the first to die by onion. Lol. Ironically, as he felt his life passed through his bod, Jordan took large shit as his last action of his puny life and went back to masturbating to his animu waifus as a ghost watching over his comrades. 

 

Splashing his ectoplasm cum all over his posters of Shirahoshi’s huge badonka donks ( . )( . )

 

Jay pulls out a cigar and starts to smoke it. (how classy :3c) He bent down beside Jordan’s body and poked him with the cigar to check if he is dead. After confirming his death, Jay reached into  his wallet to take his hentai princess peach wallet, which was sticky with a mixture dried cum and red velvet cake crumbs.

 

Obama-sensei pulled out a cigar and took a seat beside Jay, “Mind lighting me one dude?”

 

“Get off my dick, bitch.” Jay responded, but lit his cigar anyways.

 

“Wow, r00d.” Obama said as he used Jordan’s body as a footstool, “Anyways someone drive this bus because I think the driver is dead. Oh wait… Is he… Oh shit man… Sorry bro.” Obama lifted his shiny shoes off of Jordan the bus driver’s dead body and wiped the soles stained with shit on the dead man’s shirt. “Someone lift this sticky man from the driver’s seat and drive this bus to —”

 

“Please no I’m too young to go to jail I haven’t killed enough people yet!!!11!!” Sasuke screeched from his booster seat that he was clearly too big for. 

 

“Chill man, you all are just going to have detention at school.” Obama chuckled as he lifted Jordan off with his toe from the driver's seat, flailing him into the road causing him to roll like an overripe orange down the freeway. Obama-sensei got into the driver’s seat to drive everyone to school, even the people who don’t go to school anymore, heck even you, yeah you’re going to school. 

 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

 

Sailor Moon-sensei was in the middle of conspiring fanfic theories when there was a large sound as the entire school shook like a jello castle. As she looked outside to see what had happened, she saw a bus stuck in the wall of the school and a certain president whooping loudly, shouting.

“Bullseye!! First try!!!!!” As if the school wall was his personal target practice range.

 

All the students reluctantly walked out of the bus, mumbling how they wished that they all died with their beloved bus driver (RIP, may he see many animu boobies ( . )( . ) ) rather than going to school.  

 

All of a sudden, the howling equal to that of a thousand angry fuck boi’s who didn’t get nudes roared throughout the schoolyard as a violent crashing ripped through the roof of the public transit bus. Everyone put on their bullshit glasses. 

 

“I’M SUING ALL OF YOU. THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE, THE BUS LEFT ME WHEN I WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOORS.  I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN LEFT BY BUSES, NICE PEOPLE. MY FAMILY, MY RICH FAMILY, KNOWS MANY PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN LEFT BY BUSES. IMMIGRANTS, THEY’RE TAKING ALL OUR JOBS, THATS WHY I COULDN’T RIDE THE BUS THIS MORNING11!!!!11  —  Not that I’m racist, I have many friends who are blacks — BUT THATS WHY I NEED TO DEPORT ALL OF YOU AND TAKE CONTROL OF THIS BUS AND MAKE IT GREAT AGAIN.”

 

“ Oh shit it’s Dipshit Trufflelumps!” Jays whispers to Orochimaru. “They should just build a wall around him. I hope he suffocates in there.”

 

“WHO. SAID. THAT.” Dipshit sternly turned his head around to look at Jay, but his tone of voice softened at Orochimaru as if he saw the wall he had been dreaming of being built at this very moment, paid by Canada and Mexico. “Orochimaru, honey… come to daddy.”

 

Orochimaru stood there, stricken with immense fear and looked over at Sasuke who was peering at him expectantly. He needed to calm this villain down and save the villag — I mean school, but could he?

 

Could love prevail after all?

 

Will Jordan ever recover from becoming a soggy orange?

 

Does Dipshit even have money to sue people?

 

When will papa return from the war?

No one loves me. 

 

I’m very sad ( OTL ).

 

Rawr TACOZ! xDD

 

NEXT TIME ON TEARS OF AN EVERLASTING ANGEL!!!!!!

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone...... please.................... SAVE ME FROM MYSEEELLFFFF


	3. Of All The Dattebayo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters square off with each other.  
> Place your bets!
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★
> 
> Vote for Hillary for class prez, it'll make her a happy egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray for your soul as you read this.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Chapter 3

 

Orochimaru could feel pleasure thrumming through his body as Dipshit stared hungrily at his exposed supple, white, creamy, slightly wrinkled thighs.

 

“Daddy likes what he sees.” Trufflelumps whispered heavily to his shriveled dick. “I'll grab you by the pussy so hard”

 

“I-iiya~ I'm very sensitive there!!” Orochimaru screamed shyly, hiding his immense disgust as he inwardly yelled like a banshee during a full moon.

 

Dinkle-butt started to close in on Orochimaru, his half-peeled sweet potato hands reaching to grab dat smooth snake pussay. *wonk wonk* *finger guns*

 

“HALT YOUR SHRIVELLED SWEET POTATO FRENCH FRY FINGERS, YOU VILLAIN!!” A voice yelled, in a weird way of speaking. (Who the fuck even says shit like this????)

 

A WcDonald’s french fry (copyright issues man fuck) haired young boy ran quickly into the scene, wearing a “superhero” outfit but it looked like a kindergartener’s shitty art project, that was probably made by their mom last minute, with a large naruto fish cake symbol on the crotch area.

 

Dipshit Trufflelumps shrieked as he pulled out his phone, his thumbs tapping onto his phone furiously as he tried to pull up twitter to tweet about this monstrosity. Before he could even take a photo of Naruto AKA “WcDonald’s Man” as he nicknamed him, the lunch lady furiously stomped out from the school her voice raspy as she grumbled under her breath, yanking trufflelumps by the ear. In the background, there were distinct sounds of tentacle and futanari fucking going on. (Papi nods his head in approval ≖‿≖b) 

 

“SHUT UP ZE FUCK UP I AM WATCH ZE BIBLE BLACK!!! CAN A MISTSTUCK (German for BIATCH) JERK OFF HER LADY DICK IN PEACE. NOW GET OFF MY LUNCH TABLE YOU FILTHY, SWEATY SHIZOFF (German for SHITHEAD) CHILD!!” Hilda Swiss-Chaletain the lunch lady yelled ferociously, her cigar bobbing up and down as she talked, her eyepatch near to coming undone. 

 

The lunch table was how she affectionately called the school she had cooked hundreds of healthy-ish (not really) meals for, between her beloved hentai and ‘Cooking with Dog’ (RIP Francis, may his doggy soul eat lots of food) watching periods. “YOU ARE NOT HAVING ZE FINAL ANIME BATTLE ZAT TAKES A SEASON TO COMPLETE AT SCHOOL. GO TO CLASS MUZERFOOKERS.” Hilda grabs Trufflelumps and does everyone a flavour (*not a typo, just go with it ヽ(´▽｀)ノ) and put him into a headlock… Or maybe it was a sleeper hold? Either way, it's a flavour to mankind 

 

Obama groaned in the background, “Damn Hilda girl, why you gotta do me like that it was just getting good!” He got off from his seat on the front lawn and stood up, somehow finding that it was a good time to act like a principal. He cleared his throat and ushered everyone into the school, ignoring how Kabuto was jerking off behind him, under an inconspicuous bush of another student’s hair. 

 

\----------------------

 

Sailor Moon-sensei exposed her juicy manko as she cried Tuxedo Mask’s name into the sub-empty room, mascara running down her face. She didn’t pay any mind to the few students who were watching on like this was completely normal. The students walked into class, as she was secretly trying to catch the attention of a ceRTAIN MASKED MAN SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH. NO SHE ISN’T ANGRY WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT? HUH??? SHE WILL CUT YO ASS BITCH!! 

 

Hilda walked in from the background, placing a very unconscious Trufflelumps on the ground to substitute for a door mat. 

 

“I FUCKED YOUR MAN BITCH, HE WAS ZE SHIT” yelled Hilda as she walked out from the classroom. This made Sailor Moon-sensei start to bawl her heart out. Poor bby, sweet bby. 

 

Naruto walked into the room and rolled his eyes. He's not straight. HA! Also he has way better self-control than these plebs because he’s too busy trying to be hokage™ and having lots of hot yaoi smexy times at home. He placed his feet up on a desk and tried to take a nap amidst all of the ‘Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!’ chants and the clamour of the other Sailor Guardians rushing into the room to back up their bad bitch, Sailor Moon, reppin’ their crew. 

 

“IF HE WAS ‘ZE SHIT’ HOW COME Y’ALL BE USIN’ CONDOMS AND SHIT. EVERYONE KNOWS HENTAI LOGIC SAYS HE LOVES YOU IF HE DON’T USE NO CONDOM!!!” Sailor Moon screeched through the her tears, finally finding the strength to stand up for herself now that the rest of her girls were here.

 

Hilda yells as she walks down the hall and away from the classroom,” I FUCKED HIM WIZ A STRAP ON AND LICKED DAT BUBBLE GUM ASS AFTER WE WERE DONE.” 

 

Sailor moon gasped. “Iya.... IYAAAAA...!!!” she collapsed onto the ground dramatically, “He said I would be the first one to take his anal virginity. You NTR’d me how COULD YOU BITCH. I WANTED THAT TUXEDO MASK AHEGAO. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DESTINY TO WRECK HIS TIGHT VIRGIN ASS-PUSSAY!!”

 

Hilda ignores Sailor Moon, walking to the teacher’s bondage lounge to continue watching Bible Black. She couldn’t keep tuxedo mask tied in place as her chair. A new one from Ikea™ was coming in today anyway and Bayonetta loved putting together furniture for the love of her life.

 

Hillary could be seen in between the two women, taking notes of the whole ordeal because you never know if it’ll be on the exam. She wanted to be school president that bad, she had to be. *clenches fist* She didn’t care if she was covered in spit from the screamfest happening before her. It was the her ninja way, believe it! A “Dattebayo” could be heard sleepily from the back of the classroom, where Naruto was napping. Dat boi be sleep talking yo. Sasuke stared intently at his beautiful, squinty sleeping face. And where did that sleeping hat come from anyways?

 

She raised her hand upright and stern, like Orochimaru’s snake dick this morning, waiting for Sailor Moon-sensei to answer the question she had been wanting to ask since the whole battle began, “Sensei! Sensei!” 

 

Sailor moon wiped her tears away as the Sailor Guardians consoled her, like the rest of the Miss Universe contestants consoled Miss Columbia after she had her crown stolen (it's not Miss Philippines’ fault putas! Also Steve Harvey admitted to his fault too, so don't be getting on his ass either). Hillary waved her hand faster and faster, nearly breaking her arm until Sailor Moon-sensei took notice of her, now annoyed at how much of a suck up Hillary was being. 

 

Sailor Moon-sensei sighed, “What is it NOW, Hill-chwan?”

 

Hillary Clinton looked over the notes she had been taking, a pen held to her lip pensively, “So.... Is Tuxedo Mask.... Gay?”

 

Sailor Moon stared into the wall as if she was in the office and just walked out of the room. BYE BITCH! For someone so smart, Hill-chan was never as stupid as she was in that moment. 

 

Jay-kun, bored out of his mind, starts smoking his cigar again. “I guess it’s a self study period now…More time to break out the yaoi. ★~(◡ω⊙✿)” he propped up his feet on his desk covered in R18 yaoi stickers and drawings of bara men fucking. 

 

Miss De Leon the BEAUTIFUL GODDESS ♡♡♡ spanish gym teacher climbed out from under the teacher’s desk and rubbed her eyes sleepily, “Okay corazons it's time to put those empanadas to work. It's time for gym class or as we say in spain, horas de bolas sudorosas (the hour of sweaty balls).”

 

Crickets. 

 

In a flash, Miss De Leon pile-drived Jay-kun’s desk, the force of the impact somehow dragging everyone out into the open field to begin gym class and waking up Trufflelumps IN A CLOUD OF SPARKLES (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧. 

 

“IMMIGRANTS!!!!” yells Trufflelumps, as he slowly wakes up. “Peasants I had dream where I had to pay my immigrant workers, it was horrible!” He shudders. 

 

“ANYWAYS, in order to motivate all you muchachas I will further instigate the shockingly gross yet somehow lovely romance between señor Trufflelumps and señor Orochimaru here by having señorita Clinton and señor Trufflelumps battle over señor Orochimaru during a game of curling... on the grass.”

 

Trufflelumps’ spray tan nearly dissipates from his body in excitement, “I will be the absolute best at curling you have no idea how many curling competitions I’ve won. The national curling association has sponsored me and just, it's so great that they have my back you have no idea how badly you’re gonna lose Hillary. Those emails won’t be anywhere as bad as how you’re gonna lose today—” 

 

Clinton 1: Trufflelumps 0. 

 

Hillary scored a goal earning unexcited cheers from the rest of the class. 

 

“The game is rigged YO!! It’s rigged in her favour. Such a nasty woman. ” Trufflelumps stomps the ground like a man-child, “MELANIA!!“ he screams, “WHERE IS MY COKE!” 

 

Melania comes in running, “Coming my sweet orange prince!” As she runs towards her love, she see Orochimaru, watching the game from the side. She be leapin’ towards him and pullin’ him into a very tight hug.

 

“Hiiii~ Orochimaru~★”, she fakely smiled at him. She leans in and whispers in his ear “Bitch you be hitting on my man *z snaps* Back off before I cut ya tiny peen off, sista!”   
Orochimaru stammers back, “He was the one hitting on me Meli-chan.”   
Melania reaches down to his penis and painfully grabs it “It was locker room talk, and you better not see him again” Melania let’s go of Orochimaru penis and runs towards Trufflelumps to give his coke. 

 

Orochimaru clutches at his love handle painfully, barely getting the words out “J-Just watch our future class president win!!!!! BAKA.”

 

WHO WILL WIN THE OBVIOUSLY SENSICAL CURLING COMPETITION?

 

WILL TUXEDO MASK AND SAILOR MOON GET BACK TOGETHER?

 

WHY IS HILDA SUCH A BAD BITCH? *INSERT HELLO BITCHES - CL*

 

WILL TRUFFLELUMPS GET A PROPER TAN?

 

WHEN WILL JORDAN’S SOGGY BODY BE RESURRECTED SO HE CAN DRIVE PEOPLE TO SCHOOL AGAIN?

 

TO BE CUNTINUED (wink wonk) ON TEARS OF AN EVERLASTING ANGEL

 

to-dee-do-dee-do-to-dee-do-dee-do (ending song from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, you know how it goes) 

 

♪┏ ( ･o･) ┛♪┗ (･o･ ) ┓♪┏(･o･)┛♪

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link has the ending for more suited music lol
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G65pvuTFR_A

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but not sorry lol


End file.
